harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Philered/Im In It to win it prologue part 2 of 2
Location 2: Jordan and Will ran through King's cross station and flew at the 9 3/4 wall and hit the train with their trolleys on the other side. A girl came and hugged both of them her brother came aswell and greeted them too. "Hi Candace, Daniel." Jordan said after the hug and safe 'how was your summer?" "Fine." Candace replied "Daniel kept begging me to play quidditch with him and some mates" "Well he does need some pratice if he's going to be keeper this year!' Daniel chuckled and as the whistle blew everyone got their trunks Jordan and Will jumped ON the train and helped candace up. 3 ravenclaw boys Rick Lod,John Sinter and Liam campbell looked at them. Jordan,Will and Candace winked at each other and gave a hand out to each of the three ravenclaws when they were closer then punched them in the stomach and let them go. Another boy Percy Davies came and looked at Jordan with disgust ' Well Nott you have fun doing whatever you 3 hill-billies are doing im going to ravenclaw buisness im captain now you know' 'well Im captain too! why don't you join us up here' Percy was given a hands up and started climbing then Daniel jumped on him forcing Percy down and Daniel up. Will and Daniel hi-fived. 'Hey Bob' Jordan shouted at a brown-haired senior in slytherin called Bob Roulder 'wanna join us up here?' 'Nah im fine' bob replied 'Me,Laura and Linus gotta go prefect compartment Linus just turned Prefect laura's a prefect and im head boy now!" Bob walked into the scarlet train with a ginger haired girl called Laura Trelawney she was year 6 and a blonde-haired irish boy called John Linus he was year 5 while Bob was year 7. 'Im gonna miss bob to be honest' Jordan started a conservation then noticed another friend 'Orion!!!!!! hows it hanging!' 'fine but before you ask i gotta go dentionon for last year' A brown haired chubby boy replied his name was Orion Crabbe he was in year 7. 'ok see ya' Jordan yelled down at him as he walked in 'well thats the whole team!' 'how?' Candace asked figuring out something Jordan didn't "Daniel is Keeper, Bob,Laura and Linus are Chasers and me and Orion are beaters!'" "What about the seeker?" asked Will figuring out what Candace meant "Oh yeah, Tom Flints not in school anymore thats why your captain that means no seeker" Daniel told him "Ohh well that Roldolphus boy likes Seeking and hes year 2 so he can join!" The train started and everyone was aboard well except Jordan,Will,Candace and Daniel who were on the roof. "Wanna butterbeer" Asked Will searching his bag "Why not im thirsty" Daniel said. Will chucked a butter beer to the other three then got one out for himself "Everyone gets seconds" Candace said before someone asked her what she meant she continued "Knowing Will he grabbed one for Bob and the rest of the team so 4 more beers!'' The 4 of them chuckled and Will chucked seconds and got his seconds one out.'' "I'm not sure about you guys but i have a feeling this years gonna be gooooodddd!" Jordan said before starting his butterbeer -EN- And it will be! with all the games install ___ ____ <()> <()> ......|........ \________/ werido is now called MAD-EYES MOODIE so MAD-EYES MOODIE says BYEEEEEE Category:Blog posts